Saw Blades are commonly manufactured in the form of a disc or a belt with flat sides and cutting elements at the forward peripheral edge. Now and then they are designed with kerf engaging elements, independent of the most forward cutting elements, on one or both sides of the blade body. These elements perform a working action with the forward thrust of the blade and may be broadly categorized as either foreword-sawing or side-acting.
The forward-sawing engaging elements augment the sawing initiated by the most forward peripheral cutting elements.
The side-acting engaging elements have design similarities that limit them to the singular action for which they are intended on any blade.
This invention relates to side-acting kerf engaging elements placed in a plurality of progressively projecting tiers at the side of the saw blade. The kerf engaging elements of each tier perform a distinct working action. The plurality of progressively projecting distinct tiers enable the performance of a plurality of working actions.
Reference is made to the following patents that relate to kerf engaging elements on the sides of saw blades. The kerf engaging elements of these references perform the listed singular action.
Kullmann et al.No. 5,425,296Jun. 20, 1995sawingMessinaNo. 5,197,453Mar. 30, 1993sawingWard, Jr. et al.No. 5,802,947Sep. 8, 1998spacingYoung et al.No. 5,529,528Jun. 25, 1996sandingWright et al.No. 4,123,958Nov. 7, 1978sawingPearsonNo. 3,299,917Jan. 24, 1967clearingLedwardNo. 297,816Apr. 29, 1884planing